The present invention relates to a ski boot with a device for securing the foot of the skier.
Countless devices are known for securing the foot of the skier in ski boots.
Particularly, the use is known of air-chambers placed inside the boot which, when inflated, progressively reduce the internal volume of the boot, thus effecting securing of the foot.
These air-chambers are currently inflated by means of a manual pumping system which is completely incorporated into the boot, or is partially incorporated into the boot and partially detachable.
These known kinds of devices, however, are not free from disadvantages.
Indeed, if the system, including the manually operated pump, is completely incorporated into the boot, the necessarily small dimensions of the pump significantly increase the time required to obtain satisfactory securing of the foot.
If a detachable external pumping means is employed, it is necessary for the skier to stay bent over the boot to perform the operation, in an uncomfortable and unsafe position, besides the inconvenience of having to store and carry the external pump separately.